Arlene
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: When he is dragged into darkness, he finds himself in his game. The only way for him to leave is with the aid of his future Gardevoir. And he will do anything to protect her. Absolutely no affiliation with, "Mistreated" or "Family." Will have a pokemon gijinka, lots of swearing, violence, and other "Specialties."
1. Gunshots

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated, and that this is short. This is a new series, and gets better. As for the no recent updates, I blame school, and an assload of work. I will update again when I am finished doing what I need to do with Death Note. We now return you to your regularly scheduled program.**

* * *

I was ready to run when it happened. I had a little food in my old bag, along with my two self made chakrams, made entirely from tire irons, metal rings of various sizes, and railroad spikes. I also packed some of my technology, and a small sword that was specially made to use backhand. I grabbed the bag, threw it over my shoulder, then fit my size 11 foot into my shoes. "This will show you that I'm completely fucking serious." I said to myself. The only reason that I was running away was because my dad never listened. I grabbed my phone and my iPod, then threw my thick blanket over my shoulders, in case of cold nights. I was about to pick up my computer and place it in my other bag when I noticed the pool forming around my feet. I tried to pick up my feet, but it felt as if I was in quicksand. At that moment, I was being drawn in faster. I managed to get a hold on my computer and it's charge cord before I was swallowed by the pool of Darkness.

* * *

I landed with a slight thud in a strange wooded area. I looked around a small area and saw all of my crap within arm's reach. I put the other things that weren't originally packed into my bag, then got up to walk around. I walked about three steps when I heard a rustling in the bushes behind me. I looked to see a little green haired, red horned and pale skinned creature. I knew it was a Ralts, but I didn't think that I would see one. "**Terra? Is that you?**" I heard in my brain. Being able to put two and two together, I got down on my knees and said, "My name isn't Terra, but I'm him. You can trust me, Arlene." "**Master Terra! You're back!**" I heard, then Arlene tried to run to me, but tripped on her dress-like protrusions. Before she fell completely, I managed to catch her, and brought her close to me, where she gave me a hug as big as she could.

"Okay, First, where the hell am I? Second, please stop calling me 'Terra.' My name is Will." I told her. "**We're in Hoenn, where else would we be? Also, why are you wearing WiseGlasses?**" Arlene said to me, taking my rectangular glasses off of my face. "Arlene, these aren't WiseGlasses,"I told her, taking back my glasses and putting them on my face, "They are my normal glasses. I need them to see." "**What's wrong with your eyes? Is there anything I can do to help you?**" She asked me. "No, and I'm sorry about that. I like my eyes, even if I need assistance with them." I told her, kissing her forehead. "**Master Will, why don't you let me fight other Pokemon on my level?**" She asked me. "I don't want you to get hurt, that's all. You won't get hurt attacking a level three." I told her. "**Oh. When will I be able to fight Pokemon at my level?**" She asked. "When you hit level twenty." I told her.

We managed to get to the Pokemon Center in record time. The fact that Arlene knew Teleport definitely helped a lot. I looked in my wallet to see that my money turned into Poke, and since I knew I had a lot from where I was, I rented a room in the center. I placed my bag into a chair, then started pulling out all that I had packed. "**What are these little Pokeblocks? And why are they clear?**" Arlene asked me. "These aren't Pokeblocks, they're Gummi Bears. Try one." I said, picking a red one out of the plastic bag and holding it out for her. She managed to grab it between her two hand stubs, then ate it in one bite. "**Oh. My. God. THIS IS THE GREATEST THING I HAVE EVER EATEN!**" I heard her yell as she started to bounce around the room. She grabbed my small sword then said, "**Hey, what is this thing?**" "That is my Keyblade, and I would prefer that you didn't mess with it for your safety." I told her, taking it back in the reverse grip. "**You're no fun.**" Arlene said to me.

* * *

I managed to get Arlene to calm down enough to stop grabbing my weapons, and soon I packed the dangerous items away, including the gummi bears. I was about to get under all of the covers when I remembered my other Pokemon, so I took off my belt and placed the Pokeballs onto the nightstand. Arlene looked at me, pitiful look in her eyes, and so I let her crawl into bed with me. "Good Night, Arlene." I said, kissing her forehead. As I brought my head back, she started to glow. I had to shield my eyes, but when the light died down, I saw that Arlene was no longer a Ralts, but a Kirlia. "Arlene, you're a Kirlia!" I exclaimed. She looked at the large mirror in the room, then said, "**I can't believe it! I'm a Kirlia!**" I put my glasses on the nightstand, then wrapped the blanket around the two of us, causing us to fall asleep faster.

* * *

The next morning, we tested out her new abilities. Arlene performed admirably, and showed great prowess in her psychic self. "Here. Let's see if your tolerence has improved." I said, pulling out a gummi bear and handing it to her. She ate it, then simply started dancing. "I'll take that as a yes." I said to her, just as some kids showed up. "Hey, that's a nice looking Kirlia you've got there." The biggest one said. "Thanks." I said, placing my hand on my chakram's handle in the bag. "What do you want for her?" He asked. "I ain't going to let Arlene go to some dick, who doesn't know how Pokemon is supposed to be treated. I'm sorry, but you're shit out of luck." I told him. He smirked, then pulled out a gun, then said, "Give her to me or I'll shoot." I pulled out my chakrams, one for each hand, then held the point against his neck, then I said, "I thought I made myself crystal clear: She. Stays. With. Me." At that moment, I was shot.


	2. New Sparks

After the bullet was finished ripping through my body, I was thrown on the ground. I managed to drag myself over to the wall, leaning up against it. Arlene stuck by my side, trying to help stop the blood. "Run. Hide, now!" I told her. She nodded, then teleported away. I looked at the kid, now alone since his lackeys ran off. "Can a guy get one last smoke before he dies?" I pleaded. "Fine." He said, bringing the gun with him as he came in closer. I dug in my cargo shorts pocket, then found my Cuban. I pulled it out, then lit it with a wood match. I took a puff, then allowed the taste into my mouth to linger. I blew out the smoke, looked at him, then said, "You light the cigar with a match, in order to preserve the flavor. Cuban ones are also wonderful. Here, try it." I held out the cigar to him, and he took it, trying it a bit, then started coughing. "You don't breathe it in like a cigarette, you have to hold the taste into your mouth." I explained. He tried again, taking my advice, and it went smoother. "Thanks. That was good." He said, handing it back. I took it, then took another hit. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked him. "Nathaniel. Why?" He responded. I took my pocketknife out of the cigar pocket, out of his sight, then, cigar held in my teeth, and said, "Because I should at least know the name of the guy whom I gave his last smoke to." Then, with lightning fast accuracy, I threw the knife, and impaled him in the chest, crushing the breastbone, driving it into his heart. He dropped to his knees, looked at me, then the knife. "That's what hunting for years can give you." I told him. I finished my cigar as he bled out.

As soon as he was dead, Arlene teleported back to me. I reached up to scratch her hair, managing to do some with my strength finally starting to fade. "**Will! Don't die! I don't want you to die!**" She said to me. "It's okay. It's just a scratch. I'll be fine." I said, turning my head to cough. I looked at the spot to see that blood was there. "**You're a terrible liar. Come on, let me help.**" She said, trying to lift me with Psychic, before having to stop to catch her breath. I cupped her face with my hand, then said, "I'll be fine." I soon blacked out after that.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of ammonia, forcing my eyes open. I looked around the room to see the familiar sterile white of a hospital room. I tried to get up, but forced back down by pain in my chest. I found the "Call Nurse" button on the remote beside me, then pushed it as hard as I could. After a few minutes, Nurse Joy came through the door. "Oh good, you're awake." She said. "Where the hell am I?" I asked, trying to reach for my bag, but couldn't find it. "If you're looking for your bag, then ask the person who brought you in. Anyway, you are in the human injuries section of the Pokemon center." She stated. I looked at her, bringing my arm back to me. "What the hell happened?" I asked her. "Well, you were brought in with a gunshot wound. When we went out to see who did, we found your pocketknife and your weird frisbee things. Why did you kill him?" She asked me. "Self defense. He shot me first. Also, I was defending Arlene. Hey, where is she?" I asked her. Nurse Joy looked at the door, which opened towards me, blocking my vision. When the door closed, I saw a Gardevoir with my bag on her.

"Arlene?" I asked, amazed. "**Yes. I evolved!**" I heard her say. "She evolved a few days after you were inducted. She was battling Chansey nonstop." Nurse Joy explained to me. Arlene floated over to me, then leaned down to hug me. I caught her, but immediately regretted it. "You shouldn't try to over exert yourself, or I dug this out for nothing." Nurse Joy said, pulling a container out of her pocket and handing it to me. I looked in it to see a Slug, most likely from the handgun. "It was very close to your heart. If it had been three inches to the right, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Nurse Joy stated. "Nurse, If this was three inches to the right, it would have gone through my arm." I stated, lining up the hole on the right of my heart. She did the math, then realized her mistake. "Whatever. The point is, take it easy." She said, leaving the room.

I looked at Arlene, who I then realized was in a nurse's outfit. "Arlene, why are you dressed like that?" I asked her. "**Nurse joy told me that I needed to make sure that you take it easy, so I'll be ****your nurse that does whatever you say.**" She told me. "Oh. Hey, did you manage to get my chakrams?" I asked her. She nodded, then I hugged her again, using my non-injured side. I looked her in the eyes, then said, "Can you get me my clothes. I want to get on the road." "**Sure. I'll go get them.**" She said, moving out of the room. She came back a few minutes later, with all of my clothes. "**I put your little boxes in your backpack when you came in. I didn't want them to be lost.**" She said. I pulled out my phone and iPod, but I couldn't find my ear-buds. "Hey, where are the ear-buds?" I asked her. "**If you're talking about those small things on that cord, they're in your pants pocket.**" She said.

* * *

I was walking along with Arlene when I felt an incredible pain in my chest, where the bullet was. "Arlene, I need to sit down. My chest is killing me." I told her. She helped me down onto the ground, then sat down next to me. "**We are far from a Pokemon center. I told you not to push yourself.**" She told me. I rubbed her back a little, laughed, then said, "That's what you're here. To remind me." She blushed, then looked at the sky. "**It's going to rain soon.**" She told me. "Alright. We'll walk a bit further, then try to make camp." I told her. "**Are you sure you can do it?**" She asked me. "Of course I can." I told her. We got up and started off, but not two minutes had passed until it started to downpour. I started to zip up my lucky jacket, then noticed that Arlene was shivering. I then immediately took off my jacket and wrapped her in it. "**Will! What are you doing?**" She asked me. "I want you to be safe. I don't mind getting a little wet." I told her.

We managed to get the campsite up, though Arlene insisted that I didn't do anything. I managed to convince her to hold me up while I set up the tarp to protect us from rain. After our hard work was done, I crawled inside the tent for two, Arlene following. I managed to convince her to allow me to activate the air mattress, giving us some bedding. "**Why do you insist on working while you are in such poor condition?**" She asked me. "Whatever doesn't kill me, makes me stronger." I told her. She took off my jacket, then forced me to sit onto the mattress, and take off my shirt. I did so, then she peeled back my bandage. I actually managed to get a good look at the bullet hole, and was amazed at how big it was. "I'm amazed at the diameter of it. I thought it would have been smaller." I said out loud. "**Well, it's not infected, so that's good. I'll just put a new bandage on it.**" She said, applying the bandage to my chest. As soon as she was done, she left her hand on my chest, resting it. "**Thank you. For saving me from those boys.**" She told me. I put my arm around her, then said, "I will always be here to protect you. No matter what." She leaned in close to me, and looked at me dead in the eyes. She didn't need to say anything, I knew what she wanted. I leaned in to her, and we shared a kiss.


	3. Summons, and Confessions

We were in a bliss. We didn't care if anyone opened up the tent and saw us. We were enjoying our minute in heaven. However, we soon came apart for air. "Arlene, did we just do what I think we just did?" I asked her after regaining my ability to speak. "**Yeah, we did.**" She said, "**Do you want to do that again? I want to go further this time.**" She started to straddle me, so I said, "Hold on. Could you please tell me what the hell you want to do first?" She instead sent me a mental image of the two of us in a rather intimate position. "Arlene, you know I love you, but, there's too much on my mind right now for sex. I'm sorry, but this is what's happening." I told her. Her face turned to a saddened one, then gave me puppy dog eyes. "**Please, Will? I want to be with you now.**" She said to me, placing my hands on her waist. "I'll tell you what we can do. I'll let you sleep with me, and I'll wear nothing but my boxers, and you can do whatever you want during then. Is that okay?" I proposed to her. She looked off into different areas of the tent, then said, "**Alright, I'll agree to do that.**" She said, moving her leg to the other side of me. I sat up, then removed my shorts, as I promised her. I brought the large blanket out from my bag, then wrapped it around the both of us. "Goodnight Arlene." I said to her, kissing her on the lips. "**Goodnight Will.**" She said back, resting her head on my chest, her hand alongside it.

* * *

When I woke up, I found that Arlene had started hugging my body close during the night. I was about to stir her when I managed to get a wave of emotions. The more prominent ones were of fear, and hurt. "Arlene! You have to wake up!" I yelled, shaking her shoulder to try to wake her. She woke immediately, raking my body with her nails. "**Oh, Will, I'm sorry about that. I was just having a bad dream.**" She said to me, not looking directly at my eyes. I picked up her chin with my forefinger and thumb, then turned her head to me. "Arlene, I know when people are lying about stuff like this. That was no bad dream. That was a full blown nightmare. What happened?" I asked her, looking directly into her eyes. Her eyes immediately started filling up with tears, and she buried her face into my chest, sobbing rather loudly. "**Oh Will, it's horrible!**" She exclaimed. I held her head and her back as she sent me the images in her head, images of her back as a Ralts, being abused by another Master. I was shocked even more when she showed me one of her, a Gardevoir now, and being hurt incredibly badly by the same man, and watching as he killed me. "Arlene... You could have told me about these dreams." I told her. "**No, Will. I didn't want you to worry about me.**" She said. I backed off of holding her, looked her in the eyes, then said, "Arlene. I am going to make this clear. I will not let anything happen to you, even if it costs me my life. If someone takes you away from me, I will hunt them down. I will find them, and I will kill them to get you back to me." "**Will...**" She said. I took her into my arms, then laid the both of us onto the mattress. "Arlene, I'm going to suggest that we stay in the tent all day. I am willing to do anything you want. Just name it." I told her, keeping her on top of me. She looked into my eyes, then said, "**I just want you to hold me, Will.**" I then turned, bringing her on her side, the two of us in a hug that nobody could break apart.

As I had suggested, we stayed in the tent all that day. However, we fell asleep after a while, and when I woke up, my watch was reading two days past what it said on the day I was released. I looked down at Arlene, her head resting on my chest again, her hands close to her head. "Arlene, are you awake?" I whispered to her. She moved her head and opened one of her ruby eyes, smiling. "**I'm perfect. Nothing could make this moment better.**" She said, moving up closer to my face. As she is moving, she gets a slight face of discomfort. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "**You're poking me in the leg.**" She said, with a smile on her face. I was about to go for my shorts, embarrassed, when she placed her hand on my chest, then said, "**Don't. I really don't care.**" I was about to take this invitation with glee, but I heard a large rustling in the distance, so I told her to get ready to leave camp as I got dressed again.

* * *

As it turned out, the rustling that I heard was a bunch of goons dressed in red, marching in one direction. We were a little slow in getting the campsite hidden, so we were only able to see the last few rows of grunts. "Where the hell are they going? Arlene, what is the main thing near here that could be useful?" I asked her. "**Well, there is the weather station...**" She replied, looking at the map. I instructed her to follow me, the both of us hiding with every forward pressing. When they all went inside, I hid in the bushes and started going through my bag. "**Why are you doing that?**" I was asked. I looked at Arlene, then said, "Arlene, I want you to take one of the guns in my bag, and two of the grenades. I want you to hide in the woods, and wait for me to return to this spot before you come out." She got the items I told her to get, and she looked at me, after I managed to get the grenades attached to her using my belt. "**Will, why am I doing this? What are you thinking?**" She asked me. "I'm going to make sure that they don't bother us ever again." I told her, grabbing my chakrams and zipping my bag back up. "**I love you.**" She said to me. I kissed her on the lips, then said, "I know." She then teleported into the woods, while I put my bag back on, grabbed my weapons, then charged into the building.

I took the guards at the door out without making a sound. I ran, chakrams extended out to my sides for support of balance. I quickly ran up the stairs, silently taking out the guards there. When I got to the second floor, I noticed that they all had pokemon and guns out. "And to think that this was my game once..." I said silently to myself. Seeing no other alternative, I threw my left chakram, managing to take out three close troops. The giant wheel stuck itself into the wall behind it, so I was given away. The corner I was at was blasted with gunfire and flamethrower blast. I managed to run out of my location, hide behind a desk, catch the other chakram on fire, and throw it at where they were. I peeked over the side of my desk to see them trying to put out the fire. I pulled out my second handgun, then fired off all the rounds at the grunts surrounding the girl in the middle, leaving her all alone. Left with no other alternative, I pulled out my Keyblade and went closer to the bitch remaining.

She fired off a couple large rounds from a shotgun, but I managed to evade her. The blasts managed to take out the desks near me, and I was left without protection. I knew that I was completely screwed, so I held the wooden Keyblade up, defending me, and closed my eyes. I heard her load another shell into the gun, and her fire. Immediately, I heard a mettallic clang, and the sound of a slug hitting concrete. I opened my eyes to catch the light ending from my Keyblade, and a bullethole in the ceiling. I looked at the Key, then I sent a thought, telling it to go away and return to me. When the Key did as follows, I was happy. I spun it around, bringing the edged side towards her, then fired a Dark Volley at her, hitting her straight in the chest.

I walked over there, picking her up by the front of her uniform, then said, "Who are you, and who are you with?" "I'm Courtney, and I'm a Team Magma Admin." She said. I raised my Keyblade, parallell to her, then run her straight through her heart, saying, "Then die, and show them what I can do." I pulled the Key out of her, then let her drop. I flipped the Key back to its normal position, then sent it back. I pulled out my slightly burned chakram out of the wall then I saw a scientist come out of the area they were in. "Thank you for saving us, sir." He said to me after seeing the dead bodies. "Don't mention it." I said, pulling out my other chakram, placing them both in my bag, then walking out.

* * *

When I walked out of the front door, I saw a couple of Magma grunts approaching. I loaded another clip into my gun, and took them all out with a headshot for each. After I was done shooting, I heard the familiar sound of a grenade going off. I knew who had a grenade, so I ran off into the woods, taking out my chakrams again to cut through the underbrush. "ARLENE!" I yelled, cutting my way forward. I came to a clearing after five minutes, with four paths going off of it. "ARLENE!" I yelled, hoping to hear her call back. I heard the gunfire of a small handgun, the calibur she was using. I started to run towards the sound, ignoring the vegetation around me. I saw another large cluster of Grunts, so I started spinning my body around, chakrams being used as a gicantic spinning vortex, killing all of them.

After I killed them, I was in the largest clearing. I ran towards the treeline when I heard more rustling, then got into my fighting stance. As the person came out, I was amazed at who it was. I dropped my weapons, them sticking into the ground. I dropped to my knees as I saw who it was.

* * *

**A.N. A cliffhanger! I love it! And you won't be able to guess who it is! Or what happens next!**


	4. Gijinka

**A.N. I know that I haven't updated in a while, and that is mainly because my dad is the biggest idiot of all mankind. And I've had homework. Though, I finished this today during school. Enjoy this second degree cliffhanger, i.e. A cliffhanger from a cliffhanger. Also, for this chapter, "This is regular speak" **_This is flashback. ***This is Pokespeak***_

* * *

The person coming from the underbrush was astounding. She had a long white skirt, with a low cut, green long sleeved top. Her hair was a light green, wrapping itself over one of her eyes. Her eyes were the colors of rubies, and she had two strange looking hair clips, covering most of her ears. "Arlene?" I asked, amazed. She moved her leg, which had a light green flat shoe on it, to try to come closer to me. However, as soon as her foot made contact with the ground, she collapsed. She would have nearly hit the ground if I didn't dash over to her as soon as she started. I caught her in my arms, then tried shaking her awake, screaming her name. I brought her to my chakrams, placed them in my bag, brought out my new Keyblade, and created a portal of light. I took her back into my arms and ran into it.

"Nurse Joy!" I screamed as I ran into the Pokemon Center. She had a shocked look on her face, amazed at my portal of light. "Nurse! I need your help!" I yelled, removing her from the attention of the now dwindling ball of light. "Oh, right. What's wrong?" She asked. "My... girlfriend is unconscious." I said, noticing other people in the Center. "Alright, come with me." She said, bringing me to the area for human treatment. "How did this happen?" She asked me, bringing a gurney over. "Well, I don't know. All I know is that I can only tell you in private." I told her. She went ahead and helped me place Arlene onto the gurney, then started to examine her.

"She's fine. She's just sleeping, that's all. Now, tell me what is so special about her story." She told me. I sighed, then told her everything. From the day I came here, to where I saw my Gardevoir turn into a human. "I see..." She started off, "She's a Gijinka." "What is that?" I asked her. "Basically, through some force, she turned from a Pokemon into a human." She explained, bringing Arlene to a room labeled, "CT Room." "Will she be able to return back to her Pokemon self?" I asked her. "Well, this test will figure that out." She explained, placing Arlene onto the table on the machine. She brought me to a side room in there, with computer monitors there. She sat down at the station, flipped some switches, and everything activated. After a few minutes, she said, "Oh dear!" "What?" I said immediately, uneasy. "Her organs have all changed. Now, she's 100% human." She said.

* * *

Once Arlene was in her own room, I stayed in that room, waiting for her to wake, like she did me. I only ate what Chansey brought in for me to eat. After two days of he staying awake, I heard her stir. "Arlene!" I said softly, taking her hand in mine. She looked at me with a smile, saying nothing. "Honey, are you okay?" I asked her. Her face turned to concern, then the thought popped into my head. "Honey, why don't you try saying it?" I asked her. She looked at me, puzzled, so then I said, "Trust me. Try it." She opened her mouth, and said, "You called me-" before stopping in amazement. She then said, "I can speak!" to which I told her, "You can only do so because of what happened." She moved her hand up to my face as she said, "What happened?" As soon as she saw her now human hand, she started freaking out. She saw her arms, now in caucasian tones, and screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" She yelled, trying to get out of her bed, before I managed to calm her down. "Arlene, I don't know what happened, but you are a human now." I explained to her. She looked at her chest, the gown torn over the center to reveal an oval-like red mark in the center. " A birthmark. So that's what your horn turned into. Isn't that special?" I said, bringing the blanket over that section of her. "I guess this is what Arceus meant when he explained..." Arlene said. "What do you mean by that?" I asked her. She then started to tell her story.

* * *

_"I was running from those goons, not too long after you ran into the building. I had not gone far when I found myself surrounded. I had no choice but to fire. I only took out one when I ran out of bullets. I'm such a lousy shot. Anyway, I had to throw one of the grenades down at them as I flew away. I just didn't expect the explosion to be that massive. I was thrown towards a large lake. When I tried to get up, I felt my leg was snapped. I thought that I would never be able to help you again, so I cried. __After a minute, a light came up to me, and I heard something say *__What is the matter, my child?* *W...Who's there?* I asked the voice. *I think that every Pokemon would know of their God.* The voice said. *Arceus?* I asked. The light transformed, becoming the large God Pokemon. *Now, what ails you my child?* Arceus said to me. *Oh Arceus... I cannot even think of anything else right now. But I know that I can't do it or I else I will offend you.* I admitted. *I am not offended, child.* He said. *What? But, my parents told me that if I had thoughts for a human, I would be going to hell...* I stated. Arceus laughed, then said, *I don't care if you lie with a human, just as long as it is not against that human's will.* I smiled, then I had a thought. *Arceus, can you fulfill any request?* I asked him. *Yes, why do you ask?* He asked me. *I want to be a human. I don't want to insult his people, so I want to be a human.* I explained. Arceus turned from me, in thought, then asked, *Are you sure of this?* *Yes, I am.* I told him. I was then lifted from where I lied, raised by a light. *Very well. However, this will be a one-way transformation. You cannot turn back.* He said, as my features began to change._

* * *

"Woah. So that's what happened." I said. I placed my hand over one of her cheeks, gently cupping it. "Will, there is something that I need to tell you." She said to me. I smiled, then kissed her on the lips. "I know." I said as I parted from her. She smiled, then scooted over in the bed. I smiled at her, then got in to her amusement. "Alright. You need your rest. Go to sleep." I told her. She nodded, then buried part of her face into my chest, falling asleep. I laid one of my arms on her, gently, then slid my other arm under her, holding her as she slept.

* * *

I awoke to see a couple of people in suits at the door. I managed to unhook myself from Arlene without her waking up, so I walked over to the big guys. "Hey. Is there a problem?" I asked them. They smirked, then shoved me to the far corner as they walked in. "What the hell?" I yelled, and saw them go over to Arlene. I ran over to one, then karate chopped the back of his neck, causing him to fall quickly. The other guy grabbed Arlene, and threw her onto his shoulder. I grabbed the gun from my waistband, then pointed it directly at his heart. "Put. Arlene. Down." I told him. He ignored me, then, as he turned to walk out, I shot him, straight between the ribs, directly hitting his heart. He went out faster. I put the gun back in my waistband, then picked Arlene up, bridal style, and placed her back onto the bed. As I was chaining the other guy to the radiator, I heard, "Will? What is going on?" As I was about to answer her, I heard a metallic cling, like a coin on the linoleum. I looked at the guy I chained, and saw a large coin next to him. I picked it up, and saw the Team Magma elbum on it. "We were attacked. By grunts. We need to go." I told her, taking my gun and laying it on her lap as I walked out of the room. I went to Nurse Joy, then said, "I need Arlene's clothes, we need to go. Also, some Magma grunts were in our room. I subdued one, but I had to shoot the other. You need to call the police." "Oh dear! I'll call them right away. But you need to stay until they come." She said, picking up the phone.

Chansey had given Arlene her clothes when I got back. I knew this because I accidentally walked in on her as she was changing. I quickly turned around to block the door, and luckily she already changed into her underwear, so I didn't see anything. I heard, "I'm finished. You can turn around now." from her, so I complied. "You look spectacular." I told her. "So, can we go now?" She asked me. "Not yet, we need to wait for the police." I told her. She sighed, then slowly walked over to me, her arms almost fully extended. She fell into me just as she completed, and we both laughed. "We're going to have to teach you to walk a little faster. For now, I'll just carry you." I told her, picking her up, bridal style. When I got to the lobby, Officer Jenny was talking to Nurse Joy. "Oh good! You're here!" Nurse Joy said. I put Arlene in a nearby chair, then explained the current events to Officer Jenny. "So, you are telling me that there is still one guy alive?" She asked me. I nodded, then instructed her to follow me. She quickly undid the chain to the now conscious guy, then handcuffed him. She looked at me, then said, "I've got it covered from here. You can leave."

Arlene and I made it out of the Pokemon Center, guiding her, and we saw that we were in Fortree. I wrapped my spare blanket around my neck, obscuring must of my face, and I used the slightly larger one for Arlene. "Will, why are you doing this?" She asked me. I looked her in the eyes, then said, "We need to be inconspicuous. Shrouds help with that." I then placed my bag on her back, and took her onto mine. I went over to the ladder, and managed to climb up it after a few minutes. I got down the other easy, by sliding down a few rungs. We made it out of Fortree easily, so when we reached the city's limits and I put Arlene down, I instructed her to move the part covering her face. About three seconds after we did that, we heard, "BUNBUN!" from the bushes. Almost immediately, a Buneary came out, jumping into Arlene's arms. The Buneary started rambling on in Pokespeak, so I didn't understand it. However, Arlene quickly said, "Will, this Buneary is saying that it has been abused since it's capture. And it was running away from it's owner." "How did you know that?" I asked. "I think that I can understand Pokespeak. That's useful." She said. We heard rustling, and Buneary tried to hide itself in Arlene, so I pulled out a chakram and got ready to fight whatever came out of the bushes.

* * *

**UPDATE: Go here for a visual of Arlene!: art/Arlene-340767599?ga_submit=10%3A1354421371**


	5. And Deliver us from Evil

**A.N: Sorry I took so long updating, It's been really hectic where I live, but, anyway, this is done! This is also a little more dark, but that's only when necessary. Anyway, have fun!**

* * *

I saw a man, around the same age as I, come from the bushes. I instantly recognized who it was. "Hey, that's my Buneary! Thanks for catching her." He said, moving towards Arlene and the Buneary. I quickly dashed in between them, pointing my chakram at him. "What are you-" He started saying before I cut him off. "Shut up! I don't speak to abusers. Period." I told him, bringing out my other chakram. "Who said that I'm an abuser?" He said, trying to deny everything. "Your two former Pokemon. One of which you probably don't recognize." I told him. He smirked, then said, "I thought that that girl was familiar. So, you have two of mine. I'll take them back." "Not a chance!" I screamed, running towards him, prepared to strike. In the blink of an eye, he managed to get out of the way. I turned back to face him when I heard the familiar bang of a handgun, and pain in my chest.

I was down in a flash, unable to move. He aimed for my heart, and had deadly aim. Arlene screamed, then moved Buneary to be only held by one arm. She pulled out the gun I gave her, and shakily pointed it at him. I knew that he would knock the gun out of her hand, and I had to act fast. I got up, only one chakram in hand, and walked over to him. He had placed himself in the center of Arlene's attention, so she didn't notice what I was doing. "You are not going to hurt this Buneary! I swear on my life!" She exclaimed. He lifted his gun, and said, "Too bad." That's when I grabbed his shoulder and rammed my chakram directly through his back, forcing it into his internal organs. I leaned over to his ear and said, "As a great man once said; Yippee-Kai-Yay, motherfucker." I then pulled the giant spiked wheel out of his body, then let him crumple to the ground.

"Will!" Arlene exclaimed, hugging me tightly. Buneary was even happy, and hugged me as well. "Arlene, my chest is still a little tender, so you may want to keep hugging me tightly as a low on your list..." I said weakly, pain slightly obscuring my speech. She let go, then said, "I thought you were dead! I mean, he shot you directly into your chest!" I picked up the front of my shirt to where my heart was, to show where the bullet was caught by the Kevlar. "Bulletproof vest. Keeps me from dying, yet stings like shit when I get shot." I explained. I then noticed the blood coming from the right of the bullet, then said, "I need to get this off and get my dressing changed, though." Arlene nodded, then grabbed the tent from my bag when we heard a furious sounding, "BUNBUN!" We looked at the Buneary, who looked as if it would throw a fit. She started saying something in Pokespeak, and as soon as she got halfway, Arlene started translating.

"Hey, why did you make that evil man fall and not get up? Also, I want to help." Arlene translated. I looked at the Buneary and said, "I had to make the man go away. Now he can't hurt you. You are free now." The Buneary shook her head, then hopped into my non-blood coated arm. "I guess you want to come with us then." I stated. She smiled, then hopped out off of my arm and over to Arlene. With her help, Arlene was able to get the tent up in a few minutes. After inflating the air mattress, and the removal of my Kevlar, we saw the increased bleeding from my bullet-hole. Arlene managed to fix it, and in no time the bleeding was under control. "You know, You'd make a great nurse." I told her. She smiled, then, laid down on the mattress, kicking her shoes off in the process. "I'm tired..." She said, her arms at odd positions. I picked up Buneary, who was sitting quietly on my lap this whole time, and set her on Arlene's stomach. "Agreed. Let's go ahead and sleep." I said, bringing the large blanket over the three of us, Buneary in-between Arlene and I. I kissed Buneary on her head, and Arlene on the lips before drifting off into the realm of dreams.

* * *

I awoke to the sweet smell of bacon and eggs. I immediately dashed from the bed and the open door of the tent, ignoring the fact that I was shirtless in cold weather. I saw Arlene with the delicious bounty, on the small collapsible table I had, with Buneary eating some Pokefood. I walked up to them, and said, "Morning. Can I get some?" "Sure!" Arlene said, handing me a pre-made plate. That's when all hell broke loose. A bunch of men in red suits appeared around us. I stood up immediately, bringing up a chakram along with. Almost as fast as I got up, a couple of the grunts ran up to me and grabbed my chakram arm. They wrestled the weapon from my hand, and another few grabbed Arlene. "NO!" I yelled, then tried to fight them with my other hand. They karate chopped the back of her neck, knocking her out in a flash. I was about to try and shove them off of me when I heard a snap, and I felt immense pain in my right arm. Immediately following this pain was an immediate and sharp pain in the back of my neck, knocking me out cold.

* * *

When I woke, the campsite was ravaged. The tent was broken, torn in the fabric. The air mattress was busted, and the breakfast was soiled. I tried to stand, but when I applied any weight to my right arm, I was in incredible pain. I switched arms, and got up fast. I looked at my arm, and noticed that it was at an odd angle. "Damn." I said to myself. I looked around, but I couldn't find anyone. "Arlene! Buneary!" I called out a few times. After about a minute, I heard rustling, and "BUNBUN!" I looked over to the noise and saw Buneary hop out of the bushes. "Buneary! What happened? Where's Arlene?" She frowned, then shook her head. I dropped to my knees to this, my broken arm being the only thing keeping me from screaming in agony from my loss. Buneary looked at me, then said her name in a low, worried tone. I looked at her, then said, "Come on, We need to go help her. Where's my bag and my chakram?" She hopped over to the bushes where she was, and pulled my bag, chakram on it, over to me. "Great. Now, I need your help to get back to the Pokemon Center." I told her, slinging my bag over my good shoulder, taking chakram in hand.

I managed to get to the Pokemon Center in no time, mainly through swinging my arm with my weapon and proper footing. As soon as I walked in, Nurse Joy rushed over to me. "Oh dear! What happened?" She asked. "I was attacked. Can you fix my arm?" I asked her. She brought me back to the area where she put my arm in a sling. She stated, "I can fix it, but it will take a few weeks." I slammed my good hand against the wall, then said, "I can't wait that long! She'll be dead by then!" Nurse Joy looked at me, shocked, so then I explained what had happened. "Oh dear! Well, there is one alternative..." She said. "What? I don't care what it is, I'll do it." I stated, giving her back the broken arm. She led me to a room with robotic parts, and an operating table in the middle. "What are we doing here?" I asked her. "The alternative. The loss of your old arm, and the gain of a brand new, stronger arm." She said, picking up a skeletal arm from the wall. I thought about it for a second, then said, "Put me under. I want to save her as fast as I can." I laid down on the table, putting my arm perpendicular to my body. She gave me the anesthetic mask, knocking me out fast.

* * *

After a few hours of operation, waiting for the last of the anesthesia, and testing of my new arm, I managed to get to the metal forge nearby. I sent Buneary to find me a good sized stick, then, while she was out, I started to carve out a mold in the stone for a tomahawk head. After a small time, I quickly poured the liquid metal, cooled it, got it out of the mold, and started pounding on it with my new hand. The good part was that I couldn't feel it, so I didn't need to worry about it. As soon as the head, with an open space in the middle of the blade side, and a spike on the other, finished cooling, Buneary came back with the stick, which I firmly inserted into the slot in the small ax-head. I made sure that the thing wouldn't pop out mid-swing. After this, I started up the sharpening wheel in there, making an accurate edge on the small, somewhat barbaric tool. Once this was done, I looked at my new arm, and actually took in the details.

The arm bones were now only two, perfectly parallel titanium rods. They split from them into a small set of bars, acting as my wrist, and splitting my "fingers." These were multiple rods and balls, four joining together to make my "knuckles" and one off to the side, acting as a thumb. From the knuckle joints, it had three more segments of rods and balls, the inner left being the biggest, outer right(looking at the back of it) being the smallest. It reminded me of the arm of a Terminator, so I smiled from the nostalgia I had just then. I stood up, summoning my Keyblade with my left hand, then created a Portal of Light. With my calculations damn near spot on, I knew where they would have taken her. I had Buneary cover up her eyes, and hide on my shoulder, as I entered the portal.

* * *

When I exited the portal, I knew exactly where I was. I had pinpointed the portal to drop me off just inside the hideout of Team Magma. I took my tomahawk in my hand, told Buneary to hide under my hood, then started my rescue mission. I took out the grunt at the front entrance, silencing him with a slit throat. I went over to the next room, where I heard an alarm. "Go, Aggron!" I yelled, plucking his Pokeball from my belt, sending the giant metal Pokemon out. It roared, then looked at me, awaiting an order. "Aggron, I want you to make me a doorway to the other side of this floor. Do you understand?" I asked it. Aggron lowered his horns, then rammed into the wall, crushing the flimsy metal. I followed through, taking my gun in my normal hand and shooting all the guards I saw. After three minutes, Aggron managed to ram through twelve rooms, revealing a pool of water, leading to the outside world. "Thanks Aggron, you can rest now." I told it, putting him back in his Pokeball.

I moved to the opposite side of the room, where some stairs leading up to the next floor were located. When I got up there, I saw a room with many giant, green liquid filled tubes. I only cared about the one in the back, at the end of the hall.

That's where Arlene was floating, oxygen mask on her face. I ran up to her, as fast as I could, when I was stopped about halfway. I was gut-checked by someone in the similar red outfit, but not quite the same as a grunt. "Who are you?" I demanded, flipping my tomahawk in my hand. He stepped out from behind the tube, then said, "I'm the other Team Magma admin, Brodie. You killed my friend." "She was terrorizing people. And being a real bitch about it." I explained. He smirked, then stated, "Well, now you're toast." He then ran towards me, knocking me off balance, and directly into the wall, making me lose my tomahawk. He then picked me up and threw me against the opposite wall. I looked up to see him charging at me again, so I rolled out of the way and summoned the Keyblade. As soon as he got to me, I shoved the twelve inch blade into his stomach, twisting the blade so that the Key's teeth twisted his organs. I leaned towards him, then said, "Now you're gonna die like that bitch." I sent my Keyblade away, picked up the tomahawk, then continued running towards Arlene.

When there were no more cylinders, it was nothing separating me to get her. However, when I got so close, I was immediately thrown, by an invisible force, to the left wall, landing stomach side on it. I tried moving my robot arm, but it felt like it was glued to the wall. "Amazing, isn't it? What the powers a large magnet can be?" Said a voice, from around the corner. I looked to see an old man in a red suit, with combed back hair. I remembered him from when I fought him before, when I was in my world. "Maxie. I was wondering if you'd show your ugly face." I said, trying to formulate a plan, hearing the six clinks of my Pokeballs hitting the wall as well. "You're one to talk."He said, walking closer to me. "Why did you abduct her?" I asked him, finishing my plan in my head. "It's simple. It has had contact with one of the most powerful Pokemon in existence. If we figured out how it managed to change it's form, then we could harness that power, and make more land!" He explained. I laughed, then said, "Three things: One, Arlene is a girl, not an it. Two, your plan will never come past this facility." "What's the third?" Maxie asked arrogantly. "This! Buneary, DizzyPunch!" I shouted. Buneary jumped from her hiding place, launching herself at Maxie, unfolding both of her ears at the same time.

As soon as he was down, I said, "Alright, now, Buneary, open the Pokeball holding Jack, the one on my left." She hopped over, then looked at the three Pokeballs, looking exactly the same. She tapped the one in the middle, and Aggron came out. As soon as he did, though, he was pulled straight to the wall, and he wailed in pain. "Buneary, try another!" I ordered. She tapped the one to the left of it, and sent out Electrike. "Okay, You only have one more to try! Hit it!" I told her, She tapped it, and out came Jack. "SWAAAAMPERT!" He yelled, stretching his arms. "Jack, try looking for an off switch, then smash it!" I instructed. "If you do that, you'll be ripped apart." I heard from behind me. "I thought you were knocked out Maxie." I said. "You need my hand-print in order to stop the magnet." Maxie boasted. "Oh, you shouldn't have done that." I said. I then heard Jack moving towards Maxie, a smack and some dragging over to a side hallway, then I felt the magnet stop working. I fell off the wall, as did my remaining Pokeballs, tomahawk, and Aggron. I picked up his and Electrike's Pokeballs, then got them back in them. I looked off in the side hallway to see Jack holding onto Maxie's arms, keeping him restrained.

I grabbed my tomahawk in my normal hand, then swung it at the glass, which it bounced off. "It's bullet-proof. Your little ax isn't going to do anything." Maxie boasted. I ignored him, leaned my head into the glass, then slammed my fake fist into it. I took my head off of it when I heard the crack. I backed off to see a small, but visible, crack in the glass where my hand struck. I smiled, then punched the glass another time. The crack increased, so I kept hitting it until I had the water draining. I then drew back one last time, and delivered a punch that broke through. The water gushed out, soaking everything in front of it, leaving Arlene behind, still trapped. I grabbed at the glass, taking chunks away before leaving me a good sized hole so that I could pull her out.

"Arlene? Can you hear me?" I said softly to her, holding her unresponsive body in my arms, removing her oxygen mask from her face, tucking her wet hair behind her ear. She opened her eyes, then said, "You came for me." "I did. I promised you, remember?" I told her. She brought her legs closer to her body, then said, "Will, I want to go home." I rocked her in my arms and said, "Alright. I'll make us a home."


	6. Time Skip & First Times

We managed to get Maxie arrested, and put away for life. There were many charges, but we managed to get a kidnapping charge added to it. Jack held him until Officer Jenny got there, and his hand-prints were practically embedded in Maxie's shoulders. Arlene cried, a lot. I could understand this, but then she said something that I was not able to understand, from the sheer strangeness of it.

"When I was knocked out, I dreamt that you would come save me. You're my personal knight."

I looked directly at her, and she just smiled. I pulled out a blanket from my bag, then wrapped it around her, trying to dry her out. After Officer Jenny left, I picked up Arlene in my arms, and lifted her from the floor, bridal style. She kept the blanket wrapped around her, with Buneary resting on top of her, cuddling her. Jack picked us up and put us on his back, taking us out of there fast. As we left and were waiting for his Surf to finish, letting us off in Lilycove. I then carried Arlene to the Pokemon Center, and requested that Nurse Joy make sure Arlene is okay, after begging Arlene to go through with it. I let Arlene down in a wheelchair, which Nurse Joy ran off with.

I went over to the forge, close to the Center, and pulled the vial from my pocket. In it contained the bullet that rammed into me, the second day I was here. I pulled the bullet from the tiny holder, and picked up another block for a mold. This time, I carved out a small circle, with the hole large enough to encompass one of Arlene's slender fingers. I picked up a small cup, placed the bullet in it, then held it over the fire, letting the lead melt. When it was in a fine enough liquid state, I carefully poured it into the mold. After a few minutes, I added a few millimeters of gold, from a nearby project, and made the item precious. I dunked the item into some nearby water, and made the ring solid as stone. I held it up to the light, and it's luster was astronomical. I took the ring into my pocket, then went back over to the Pokemon Center.

When I got in the center, Nurse Joy was waiting for me. She led me to the back, where she took me to a room, with a sleeping Arlene. "How is she, Doc?" I asked. She looked at me and stated, "Apart from a few bruises and some minor hypothermia, she's fine." "Did they do anything else?" I stated, hoping that she would catch on to my question. "She wasn't touched, don't worry." She said to me, relieving that part of my stress. "Thank you. Can I get some time alone with her?" I asked. "Of course." She said, quickly leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. I went over to the bedside, and looked at Buneary, who was resting on Arlene. "Buneary, I want you to go outside of the room and guard us, okay?" I told her. She nodded, then hopped out of the room. I pulled a Pokeball from my belt, and sent out Vibrava. "Vibrava, I want you to push the door closed, lock it, then return to your Pokeball. Okay?" Vibrava nodded, then performed the tasks asked of it. I crawled into Arlene's bed, which caused her to stir. "Hey, honey." She said. I smiled, then replied, "Hey, baby. How are you feeling?" "Good. Better that I'm with you right now." She said. I smiled, then leaned in to kiss her. She leaned in, and our lips met for a half second. Then she and I kissed again, going for a few seconds before pulling away. "Will..." She said. "I think... I know what you're saying now..." I said.

We kissed again, this time going for at least 12 seconds. We included our tongues this time, slowly caressing each other's tongues in our mouths. She looked at me, to which I nodded. We could tell what each other wanted. I slid my shirt off of myself, Arlene making slow work on my belt. I chuckled, then showed her how the buckle worked, and she quickly discarded it. I kicked off my shoes, and she quickly undid my fly and the hold on my pants. I went to her gown, quickly undoing the back straps holding it together. I started to slide it off, and she went and slid my pants off, leaving me in my boxers, and her in her bra and panties. "Will, are you sure you're ready?" She asked. I kissed her again, then said, "Of course. I want to be with you. Screw my old world. I hated every minute of it." She smiled, then I reached behind her, carefully undoing the strap of her bra. She held the cups over her breasts, teasing me, but quickly let the bra fall to the floor with the rest of the clothes. I took in admiration of her breasts: They were not large to be a D, but in the middle of the C range. I took one of her pert nipples in my mouth, and lightly kissed it. She gave off a slight moan, starting to buckle under this stress. I moved to where my head was over her stomach, then carefully slid her panties off with my mouth alone. I was amazed at this sight: The carpets matched the drapes. Arlene then pulled me back to her eye level, and made short work of my last covering. She then deeply, intimately kissed me again.

"Are you ready?" I asked her, lining up my member with her entrance. She grabbed onto my back, then nodded. I then, quickly, slid my member into her, passing the thin barrier, and causing her to scream a small bit in pain. After a few minutes, her death grip on my shoulder blades released, and she said, "Okay, I'm ready." I then started coming back out, then ramming back in, each time with a little bit more force. She passionately kissed me, our only way of receiving the precious oxygen that we both needed being our noses. When we broke apart after a few minutes, I felt part of my vision blur, and a large sphere of activity happening hear the active site. She said, "Will, I feel like I'm about to burst!" She said, almost moaning it. "I feel it too!" I replied. After about five minutes more, She screamed, "WIIILLLL!" while I screamed, "ARLEEENE!" At that time, I felt myself unload in her, and the counter-splash of her juices on me. We started panting, having run out of breath from such rigorous activity. I pulled myself out of her tight opening, and laid right next to her, covering up the both of us with the Center's blanket. Arlene looked at me and said, "I love you Will." I looked back, then said, "I love you too, Arlene."

We passed out from exhaustion soon after that, Arlene crawling on me beforehand, using me as a pillow. When I woke up, she was sleeping peacefully, her mouth slightly opening, not letting out any sound. I slowly inched her body to have her eyes meet mine, and I saw her little birthmark, rested between her breasts. I slowly traced my finger over it, my finger just barely touching the red oval on her skin. After a few rotations over it, she started to stir, so I stopped. She looked at me, then said, "That felt good. I didn't want you to stop..." I chuckled, then lightly touched it again. As I was making another rotation, she softly purred under my touch, enticing me. I stopped, then said, "Hey, I need to grab something from my jeans. Can you move to where you are on my lap?" She then pulled her legs closer to her, bringing up the blanket as well. I leaned forward, then grabbed my jeans, trying to remember the pocket I put the ring in. "Will, how old am I?" I looked her all over, trying to decide her age. "I'd guess just about as old as I am, so about 17." I told her. She smiled, then snuggled closer to me. I smiled, having found the pocket which it was in.

"Arlene, I want to give you something. It's from my heart." I told her. She looked at my pocket, so I pulled out the ring. "Will, where did you get that?" She said, taking the ring in her hands, enabling her a closer look. "From my heart. It was the bullet that I got shot with, I mixed it with gold, and turned it into this ring." I explained. She looked at me, awestruck, then asked, "Will, what are you trying to ask?" I smiled, then said, "Arlene, let's get married. That way, we will always be together." She grinned from ear to ear, put the ring in my hand, then said, "Alright. I want to be with you, forever. Can you put it on for me?" I took her left hand, placed the ring on her ring finger tip, then slowly slid it on. She smiled again, and we sealed our fates with a kiss...

* * *

5 Years Later

* * *

I climb up the wall, carefully placing my feet in crevices along the rocks. I did this slowly, to not let the metal on my legs to make large noise. I needed the silence in order to try and sneak up on the camp. I got up to about halfway on the cliff, then I parkoured over to a dead tree, scaling that wall next to it with the speed of the wind. I climbed up from the ledge, to see a large structure, covered in the snow. Scaling up it, my cybernetic hand made no sound, while my real one was muffled by my lone glove. I made haste to the top, making no sound. I looked out into the camp, past the low brim of my white hood. I saw many grunts in blue, arctic gear- all of which had the blue bandanna of Team Aqua. I looked and saw the warehouse, which I knew held gasoline in it. I then saw a man in a black trench coat, with briefcase in hand. "Archie." I said silently to myself. I pulled a gun from my belt, and fired at the warehouse.

It took half a second for the thing to go sky-high, and gave me away. I leapt from my location onto the ground, metal hand transferring the kinetic energy to the ground as I landed. I pulled my tomahawk from my belt, then quickly cut down the nearest grunts to me. The snow was stained a dark red with their blood. I ran up to the raised area where Archie was, using throwing knives to take them out. I ran after Archie, and knocked him down, his large briefcase being thrown to the front of us. I tied my rope to his ankles, then threw the hook end on a ledge, taking him with it. I quickly ran over to the briefcase, and turned the case's handle to me. I exhaled, then flipped the latch, opening it up. Inside was the sleeping, naked body of my wife. I pulled her out of the technological case, which held her in a snug fetal position, and placed her inside my coat, having taken it off for her. I then plucked the Love Ball from my belt, and sent out Lopunny. "Lopunny, I need you to take Arlene to safety. Make sure she stays warm, do you understand?" I instructed the large rabbit Pokemon. "Lopun!" Lopunny said, saluting me, and taking my wife in her arms, hopping out of the fort in a single bound.

I turned to Archie, withdrawing my wrist blade and removing it from its device, using it as a regular knife. I turned him to face towards me, him squinting due to his hanging. "Ah. I thought you might come, then again, I believed that you were too injured to come after her." He said, chuckling. I went to the rope, pulling the hook attached to it off of the small ledge with ease. "Team Magma didn't stop me," I started off, "Team Galactic failed to incapacitate one of my legs. Rocket tried to knock me out, but her Buneary evolved into Lopunny just in time. Plasma tried torturing me, but I quickly killed most of their numbers. Shit, even Team Snagem tried to take me out, but I was faster. And here we are, after my other leg was taken out, yet I have saved my wife, once again." Archie, dropped his head, then I pulled him up and against the wall, and using the knife to keep him pinned to it.

Officer Jenny came a few minutes later, with a familiar man in a brown trench coat. "Ah, Looker! Good to see you again, man!" Looker nodded, then Officer Jenny went over to Archie and put him in handcuffs. "Why is it that whenever I see you, I always have to place someone under arrest?" She asked me. I shrugged, taking my knife out of the wall and putting it back in the contraption. "Will, before I leave, I feel like I should tell you this." Archie said as he was being pushed along. I asked Jenny to stop for a moment, so he slowly turned to face me, and said, "When we abducted your wife, we made sure to first make sure she was healthy. Your wife's pregnant. A few weeks, but she's still got a bun in her oven." He then turned around, and started walking with Jenny back to the police cruiser. "Well, congratulations, Will." Looker said, patting me on the back.

I waited for the cruiser to go away before running into the woods, heading back to the rendezvous point Lopunny and I decided upon. Lopunny leapt from the treetops, still holding Arlene. She handed me Arlene, then turned, and stuck the large fluffy ears she had to right beside Arlene. "Honey?" I asked her, cradling her in my arms, ignoring the sting of the cold. Arlene cracked her eyes open a little, then, seeing me, she smiled. She came up to me, then said, "Thank you, Will." I looked her in the eyes, then said, "As Archie was being arrested, he told me some wonderful news." She looked at me, quizzical, then asked, "What did he tell you?" I smiled, then said, "We're having a baby!" Arlene looked me in the eyes, then started laughing, then asked, "Really?" "We're going to have to check for ourselves, but yeah, I think we are." I told her, picking her up to where she could walk. Arlene pulled my coat closer, trying to stay warm. I gave her the Love Ball, then she looked at Lopunny and said, "Return, dear friend." putting the Pokemon back in its transport. I pulled my Keyblade from light, then made a portal. I picked up Arlene, bridal style, and carried her through.

We landed back in the apartment we had rented a week earlier, our stuff still in the room. I placed Arlene on the bed, and helped her out of my coat, after closing the blinds. "Why is it that whenever you and I encounter an evil group, one of us always ends up naked?" She said, lightly touching one of her breasts, seductively. "The excitement must turn us on. Besides, we've been naked together before the groups found us." I stated back, finding a large, pink, fluffy robe in the bathroom, and taking it in hand. Arlene looked at her stomach, then said, "Hard to believe that soon, we're going to be hearing the little patter of tiny feet. I wonder if it's going to be a little me, or worse." "What would be worse?" I said, sitting down on the bed next to her, putting the robe over her shoulders, trying to warm her up a little. She looked at me in the eyes, and jokingly said, "A little you!" She then pushed me down, flattening most of my body on the bed. I chuckled, then felt her hand, getting a little warmth back in the small, slender bit of flesh. "I'm happy if it turns out to be the horrible mixture of both of us. As long as it knows we love it." I said, wrapping both my real hand and my fake one around hers. She laughed, agreed with me, then ordered me, "Take off your shirt, weapons, and pants." I gave off a slight chuckle, then undid my belt, discarding the thing holding all of my weapons, also taking off my wrist knife. Arlene pulled my shirt off, and I got out of my pants. I went to the latches on the sides of my legs, parallel to the knee-caps, and detached the heavy, clunky false legs that I now had.

Arlene pushed me back, assisting me because of my leg problem, then started snuggling with me, resting her head on my left shoulder muscles. I pulled the thick comforter of the bed over us, and said, "We're keeping warm like Russians. They get naked and get under many blankets, cuddling to get warm." Arlene giggled, then said, "Well, since you saved me, I feel obligated to help you with one thing." She moved down, into the covers, and I could feel her moving the flap on my boxers, moving my member out of the area in there. Having her near it instantly made the blood rush to it, making it grow. "Someone's excited." She called out from under the blanket. I then felt her kiss the end of it, and causing my body to have a small explosion of ecstasy. She called out again, "Very excited..." I then felt her stick her mouth on it, wrapping it around with her tongue. I nearly screamed in ecstasy, instead saying, "Move so I can help you out too." She swiveled around, keeping the small part of me in her, and presented her butt in my face. I instead went to see the thing below it, her flower. I slowly traced the entrance with my real hand, making her moan on me, which intensified both of our pleasure.

I eventually stuck two fingers into her now dripping slit, slowly pulling it out, then pushing it back in. After a few times of doing this, Arlene removed herself from me, moving back to my eye-level, and said, "Wait, we can't." I showed her my glazed-over fingers, and said, "I beg to differ." She chuckled, then said, "No, I mean, have normal sex. What if we hurt the baby?" I gave it a thought, then the idea popped into my head. "We can still do it. Just turn around." I told her. She first looked at me puzzeldly, then stopped, knowing what I meant. She turned to have her back face me, allowing to see her back birthmark, also a red oval in the direct center. I wrapped my arms underneath hers, bringing my dripping wet fingers up to her mouth. She grinned, then placed her mouth over my fingers, slowly, seductively. After a few minutes, she stopped sucking, then said, "Just stick it in me, already!" I aimed as best as I could, my stubs not helping, then rammed my hard member into her ass. I forced her onto her stomach, using my stubs of my legs to give me enough leverage, with the added stability of my arms, and started humping her ass, making it as hard as she always likes. After about thirty minutes, I release, and I feel the bed at where the skin above my knees get wetter. I pull myself out of her, and flipped her over to see her with her hand going down. I picked up her fingers, removing them from their warm home, then licked all of her juices off of them. They tasted of peppermint and chocolate.

"I love it when we do that." Arlene said, gaining her breath back after a few minutes. I pull the comforter, which was pushed away from us, back up to cover up the two of us. Arlene wrapped herself up to me, then said, "I don't care if you don't have half of your body. You're more than enough man for me." I kissed her on the lips, which quickly evolved into a battle of the tongues, with her emerging victorious in this round. She pulled away, then went back to cuddling with me. I held her close with my false arm, grabbing the television remote off of the nearby nightstand. "Why don't we watch the news? After all, we are going to be parents! We need to practice." I said to her. She nodded, then turned to face the TV set in the apartment. I turned on the TV to the news, and saw Archie's face planted on it. When the Anchorwoman appeared on the TV, she said, "_Once again, the leader of an evil group was arrested today. This time, it was Archie, the leader of Team Aqua, the terrorist group that wanted to expand the sea, giving more space for aquatic Pokemon. This is also the anniversary of when Team Magma's leader, Maxie, was arrested ten years ago. Counting this new arrest, all of the world's terrorist groups have now been nullified._" I looked at Arlene, who simultaneously looked at me. We both smiled, glad that now, we didn't have to run from other terrorists.

* * *

We fell asleep with the TV on, its sounds lulling us to sleep fast. When we woke, however, Arlene made a bee-line to the bathroom, and I could tell what I would be having to go through in the next few months. I knelt beside her, leaning over the toilet, and I pulled her long, green hair back. She stayed over it for five minutes before flushing the toilet. She kept her head over the brim, for a few minutes before moving away. She leaned against the edge of the bath-tub, trying to catch her breath. I leaned up next to her, wrapping my arm up with her still naked body, her head naturally leaning up next to mine. "I am not looking forward to the next few months." Arlene said, rubbing her stomach. I placed my human hand, gently, over the one on her stomach, then said, "Well, you won't have to ever face it alone. I'll help you, every step along the way." She smiled, then kissed me on the lips, lasting for a half second before we parted. Then we heard the door knock. "I'll get it. You should brush your teeth, so you can get the horrible taste out of your mouth." I told her, removing my arm from her.

I partially opened the door, mainly because I was still in my boxers, with my dick hanging out. I managed to crack the door open a bit, hiding myself behind it. I peered out of the crack and saw Officer Jenny and Looker, who had smiles on their faces. "Oh, good. You're awake, Will. We have a surprise for you." Jenny said. I chuckled, then, grabbing a pillow that was close to the door and covering up my privates. I then said, "You know, Arlene and I were doing a bit of celebrating last night, you know, finding her and what-not. Can you give us about five minutes?" About the time I said that, Arlene opened the door, dressed in the robe I found yesterday, and with her toothbrush in her mouth. She took the toothbrush out, showing that she was dry-brushing, and asked, "Hey Jenny. What's up?" Officer Jenny looked at the both of us, Arlene holding her loose fitting robe together with one hand, exposing part of her now D sized breasts, and me, with a pillow over my privates and my bare circuits for my legs showing."Oh, I'll let you two get dressed first. Make sure you bundle up, it's kind of nippy out here." Jenny said, averting her eyes from us.

I closed the door, then went over to our suitcases, going through the many clothes in there to find ones that would work for today. I tossed Arlene a black bra, with a matching black thong, before actually grabbing some of my clothes. I set aside an old, white T-shirt and some blue jeans, going back through Arlene's clothes to find her a black dress, with some of her flannel leggings. I went over and handed her them, however, just as I was about to return to find her a warm coat, she said, "Honey, I need some help." I turned around to see her, holding her underwear, both of them, in one hand, and she said, "I want you to put them on for me." I walked over to her, gliding over her onto the bed, causing her to lay back. I kissed her, yet again, this time winning the battle of tongues, and slowly obtained the bra and thong from her loose grip. I picked up the thong, and, using my hands to start off, but my teeth to finish, slowly slid the flimsy fabric over her legs, up to her private region, and lowered it. I saw that the part near her petite ass was stopped by it, so I slowly picked her ass up in both hands, allowing it to come back up, pressing my hands up close to her. I removed my hands, letting the small fabric fix itself.

I picked up the bra, wrapping it around her, just below her breasts. I then gave each of them a kiss, hardening the nipples, before attempting to put her bra on. "Wait, Will, I want to try something." Arlene stopped me. I looked at her, puzzled, then she said, "I want to see how breastfeeding feels." I gave a smile, then gladly leaned my head, taking a nipple in my mouth, and started suckling, Arlene placing her hand behind my head. After a few minutes, Arlene said, "Alright, I'm fine now." I removed my mouth, then kissed both her nipples again. I took the bra, and slowly slid it up onto her breasts, slowly encompassing them. I picked up one of her hands as soon as her bouncy breasts were covered, then slid her arm through the strap, doing the same for the other arm. I then gave her another kiss, letting her do all the tongue action, as I slowly hooked the bra in the back. I leaned back, taking my hands with me, and she said, "Thank you." I smiled, then said, "Welcome."

After getting our actual clothes on and me finding the coats, We came out of the apartment, to see Looker and this Officer Jenny making out. Jenny looked at us, then tried to fake laugh her way out of it, whilst Looker stayed as silent as ever. After an uncomfortable ride in the police cruiser, we arrived at a mansion, with four cars already parked there. Arlene and I got out, uneasy to these strange surroundings in the Hoenn region. When we entered the mansion, we were greeted with applause. I looked at the faces that were there, remembering all of them: Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion. Red and Lance, the Kanto and Johto, respectively, Champions. Alder and Iris, the Unova Champions. And finally, Steven, the Hoenn Champion. "Woah, what are you all doing here?" I asked, amazed that all of these famous people were in this house at the same time. "We came to give you guys your gift!" Iris said, bouncing up and down. Alder then said, "You have managed to eliminate every group plaguing the planet with corruption! So, as a token of our gratitude, we have all come together to give you two things." He then walked over and placed something in my hand, which I saw was a house-key. "You get this mansion we're in. You've earned a permanent home." Cynthia explained, giving us a wink. Arlene and I looked at the key, amazed, mainly because we never had a home, since I got here. "Yes, and now, for the other item of business. Red?" Lance said, looking at the boy in the corner, being silent. He moved to grab something, then pulled up a very large check, like the ones lottery winners get. "9,000,000,000.00 Poke. All yours." Red blankly stated, as if he had no emotions. Steven walked over to me, stretching out his hand, then said, "Thank you for your services to the community." Both Arlene and I shook his hand, then they congratulated us on our pregnancy, and then left, five of which to different regions.

"Woah." Arlene said, after the last car pulled away. "Yeah." I said, amazed as well. "Well, what are we going to do now?" She asked me. "Well, why don't we explore this new house, then we go and grab our stuff from the apartment." I suggested to her. She smiled, then said, "Alright!" We went, hand in hand, and looked through the entire mansion. There was a very large kitchen, with its own pizza oven. It had a hot tub/jacuzzi and an in-ground pool. There were seven bathrooms, and five bedrooms. When we looked in the Master Bedroom, we saw a large, king-sized bed in the middle, with a flat-screen TV mounted on the wall. We looked in the Master Bath to see a jacuzzi tub and a walk in shower, complete with the toilet and twin sinks. We hugged each other, as if we were kids again, then went to see the walk in closet next to the Master Bath. It was at least six feet in length and width, and just a few feet above my head. It also had a mobile stand for women's shoes, which I know would go unused, since Arlene only had her green flats and some boots I bought her. We left the bedroom section to look at the lounge, complete with a fully stocked bar and another flat-screen. The place had five couches, all of them love-seats. "I think we've seen the entire house now. I'll grab the apartment stuff, and you try out the bed. Okay?" I told her, summoning my Key. She nodded, then walked off to the upstairs, while I made a portal and went to the apartment.

I arrived in the apartment, still messy from this morning. I quickly shoved the clothes into my suitcase, putting the robe and my weapons in Arlene's. I exited the room, my coat from yesterday on and key to the apartment in hand, suitcases under my false arm. After dropping the key back off at the management office, I went back through another portal to the mansion. When I arrived, I was in the Master Bedroom again, to see Arlene's clothes strung about and her boots barely in the doorway. I set the suitcases down, then said, "You just like being naked, don't you?" "I'm not entirely naked. My underwear is still on. I just wanted to feel how soft this bed was, fully." She said, turning on her back. I took off the coat, my shirt and pants, leaving me in my boxers, and crawled into the bed, it not groaning under the pressure of my legs. "Soft and strong. Nice." I stated, crawling right next to Arlene, who laid her head on my chest, then said, "I love this house, Will." I looked at her, then said, "I do too."

* * *

**A.N. Yes, this was a long chapter. It took me a few days to write, and is 7 pages on the program I used. Don't worry, there will be more to come, and an alternate universe of this.**


	7. The Club

8 Years later

* * *

"DADDY! MOMMY! WE HAVE TO PICK UP CONNOR!" Sally yelled, jumping on both me and Arlene, waking the both of us. I moved the covers so I could get Sally, but she managed to teleport her way out of the room. "Remind me how we managed to get a Shiny Ralts as a daughter, who is just about as energetic as I was when I was her age?" I asked Arlene. "I don't know. She just came out that way." I got as a reply from my half asleep wife. I pulled my legs out from underneath the covers of the bed, having known for a long time that the bed could support my false legs. I closed the door, making sure that Sally couldn't try and get in again, and started getting out of my pajamas. Throwing some jeans on, and putting my club's jacket over my bare chest, I was ready to go out and get Connor. Arlene snaked her arms up beside me, hugging me from behind. "You know, I love this jacket of yours." She said, snuggling her face into my back, feeling the scars I've earned over the years. I turned myself to embrace her in a hug, lightly as to prevent my arm from crushing her. We broke the hug apart, and I assisted Arlene in exchanging her black silk nightgown for her typical outfit, a long white skirt, and a low cut green top, showing off part of her now D sized breasts.

After getting Sally some breakfast, I decided to go and get Connor from his sleepover. Being eight, this was one of the last few times he could do this before it got awkward. I took my motorcycle, and rode off to the person's house. I made it there in a matter of minutes, and Connor ran out to me when he saw me. "Dad! That was the greatest birthday party ever! Joey was playing with a Mudkip his father had, and we got to ride on a Mightyena!" Connor said as soon as I lifted him up. "Really? That sounds cool! Go get your stuff, I have a club meeting today." I told him, setting him back down. He ran back into the house, and the other boy's mother came out. "So, you're a part of the motorcycle club." She stated, pointing at my jacket. I nodded, then said, "Yeah. I'm a founder of the Sons of Arceus." Connor came back out, his backpack on, so I said, "What do we say to the nice lady?" "Thank you, Joey's mom!" She welcomed him, then Connor and I got onto my bike, and we went home.

* * *

I got to the club base, which was really spectacular. All the members repaired their bikes in the garage, but outside, in the actual clubhouse, was a spectacular site. Because we all voted in the beginning, and my final vote as President, the Sons started up a Pokemon rescue shelter. What we did was save abandoned, neglected, and abused Pokemon from their 'Owners', and put them in loving homes. However, because of the violence and stupidity of the abusers, we all had to have a gun on our person, for protection of the Pokemon. We had many special made playgrounds for these Pokemon, each one for their specific types. The main type that we normally saved, though, was the Psychic type. Another different thing was that the families of the members often came and played with them. My kids, Connor and Sally, often help us out by translating for the Pokemon. They inherited it from their mother, whereas Sally learned how to speak English. Either way, they were a great help.

"Tig! How's Missy doing?" I asked him. He looked up at me, scratching his Mightyena behind the ears, and said, "She's fine. We've managed to get through her last stage of her problems last night." I smiled, remembering the day that we rescued Missy, and how Tig volunteered to take care of her Poochyena form. I then remembered the day that she refused to be with anybody else but Tig, which is an agreement that some other members and Pokemon have made, and how Connor said that they've agreed to stay together until the end. I patted his shoulder twice, the club's signal of an important meeting. He nodded, then looked at Missy. They got up, and started to go over to the other board members. I entered the meeting room, sitting at the head of the table, and watched the other members walk in. Opie, my Vice President. Bobby, my Sergeant at Arms, Jax, my right hand, Clay, the oldest member, who sat at the table opposite me, and the rest of the members of the board fell into their respective seats. Once the doors were closed, I looked and saw Tig at his normal place, with Missy right beside him. "I'm glad to see all of you again. I want to start on a new project." I started off. I activated the remote I embedded in my arm, and a hologram appeared, of a newscast, in a cube. It told of many children in Slateport, who were disabled and needed a place to play. Turning the hologram off, I resumed my speech. "These kids need our help. I say that we help build and design this playground, with them in mind. All in favor?" I asked. Everyone agreed.

* * *

The build took a few weeks, but we managed to get it all together. By the time it ended, school was back in session, and this was Sally's first year. I gave her a small necklace before, and told her this: "If you are in any danger, just tap the ball, and I will come and get you." I then kissed her forehead, being mindful of her orange horns. As soon as Arlene got the kids to school and got back, we did something that we haven't really done in a long time.

We went to our room, and got a long, peaceful sleep. However, I was awoken by my arm blinking a red light, and vibrating very fast. I recognized it as the signal from Sally's necklace, so I quickly wrote Arlene a note, hopped on my bike, and sped towards the school. It took me a single minute with the speed I was going at. When I got there, I used the necklace's GPS tracker to find her, on the playground, and so I ran towards her. "Sally!" I yelled, crouching to her and scooping her in my arms. She started crying, shoving her head into my chest, and Connor came up to me and explained.

* * *

_"These boys came up to Sally, and said 'Where's your master, bitch?' Sally tried to explain that she wasn't anybody's Pokemon, but one of them punched her in the face. I ran towards them to try and stop them, but someone else grabbed me and put me in a half-nelson. The lead one threw, more like chucked, a Pokeball at her head, and when it opened, she screamed in pain. She didn't go in, but she screamed, and pushed her necklace thing. The boy then called her a 'Stupid whore' and kicked her."_

* * *

"He kicked my baby sister, Dad..." Connor said, ending the strain of details. I held Sally tighter in my arms, and stood up. "It's alright, Sally. You don't need to worry. I'm here for you." I whispered into her ear, soothing her. I then looked at the boy in question, and said, "It's people like you I met the day after I came here. It's people like you who've tried to shoot and kill me. It's people like you who've taken my wife!" I plucked my two elite Pokeballs from my belt, one with blue and light brown splotches on it, the other with black on the top and a pure steel coat on the bottom. I sent them out, and Jack and Aggron came out, roaring and ready to fight. "Don't bother trying to fight back, they're both level 100." I said, trying to keep my daughter quiet and stop her from crying.I saw another Pokeball thrown, a Love ball, and saw Lopunny come forth. I turned to see Arlene, having just arrived at the playground. I walked over to her, gave Sally back to Arlene, who took the little Ralts and helped comfort her. I turned to the boy, who was now very scared, and snapped my fingers. Jack lifted him up onto one of Aggron's horns, then Lopunny hit him with a light DizzyPunch. "You stay away from Sally, and make sure that everyone knows that she is not a Pokemon. Got it?" I told him. He shook his head, Aggron let him down, and he ran off, a piss stain forming on his pants.

I walked back over to Arlene and Sally, both of which were calmed down by now. I patted Sally's head with my real hand, then said, "It's good to see you smiling again. Are you okay?" Sally nodded, then said, "Thank you, Daddy!" I turned around to Connor, who had been standing behind me, and said, "You did good, son. You did what I would do." He smiled, knowing that he had my respect, then went back to play with his friends. I turned back to Sally, who was now playing with Arlene's hair, and I asked her, "Do you want us to take you home?" "No, Daddy. I don't want to leave just yet." She responded.

* * *

When dinner came around later that night, we were all having fun. Sally's DNA enabled her to get nutrients from human food rather than Pokefood, and that cut out a lot of expenses. We were discussing what happened with our days, hearing that Sally made her first friend, and Connor's friend got a cell phone for his birthday. We stopped eating when the TV, which we were passively listening to, had an important newscast.

"_This is Channel 12 News. Hoenn government today decided to pass a law that bans any and all Pokemon and human relationships, which extends to things that once were Pokemon. We'll have more on this story as it develops._"

I had stopped eating my food in the middle, my fork stuck in the middle of transition between my plate and my mouth. I put my fork back on my plate, then said, "Connor. Sally. Go take your plates to your rooms and finish eating there. Mommy and I need to talk." They nodded, unsure as to what made me say such a thing that broke one of the rules they were given. As soon as they left, I hung my head in my hands. Arlene came over to me, sat down beside me, and leaned her head into mine. "I may not have my old powers, but I can still sense your despair in this." She said, wrapping her slender arms around my midsection. I removed my hands from holding my head, using my neck to support it once again, and returned her gesture. "I don't know what to do. The club's going to have a massive problem. I can only think of one solution." I said. "What is it?" Arlene asked back. I looked at her and said, "A court ruling."

* * *

The courtroom was almost packed, from reporters to the members of the club. We left the Prospects in charge of keeping the Pokemon safe, and Tig brought Missy with him. I sat on the side of the Prosecution, and my family sat behind me. The Judge called the place to order, and we went first. I was first up on the stand, and after swearing in, I was allowed to give my testimony.

"Mr. Padilla, you are suing the state because of the new law they just passed, is that correct?" My lawyer asked me. "Yes." I replied. "And, why are you suing the state?" He asked. "I'm suing the state because of their biased law, which is directly discriminating against my family, and my club, along with other people and Pokemon who are in a relationship." I stated. "Your club, the 'Sons of Arceus' is that correct?" He asked. "Yes." I said. "Now, how many members of your club are currently in a relationship with their Pokemon?" He asked me. "Twelve, not counting our Prospects." I replied. "No further questions." My lawyer said. The other lawyer stood up, walked over to in front of me, and said, "Sir, do you know how many Pokemon are raped because of people like you?" "OBJECTION, Relevance?" My lawyer said. The Judge said, "Overruled." I looked at the lawyer and said, "None. My club rescues Pokemon beaten, raped, starved, and a whole lot of other things that they were cursed with living through. My club gives these Pokemon a choice once they start accepting that Humans aren't all scum: They can either go up for adoption, which is how a lot of them decide to go, or they can go the way some, like Missy over there, have gone, and stay with a member they have bonded with." "By, bonded, you mean forced?" She questioned. "No, I mean bonded. Like humans do." I replied. "And what about you? You don't have one of these Pokemon in question?" She asked. "No. I'm married, to which there is another issue with the law in question." I replied. "Oh, yes. Your 'Family' of misfits and delinquents." She stated. "OBJECTION!" My lawyer said. The Judge looked at the state lawyer and said, "I agree with the plaintiff. One more outburst like that and I will find you in contempt." The lawyer smiled, then called Sally to the stand.

I sat down at the desk I was before, and watched my little girl sit on the dictionaries, so she could see over the witness stand front wall. "Miss Padilla, or can I call you Sally?" She asked. "I like Sally better." Sally said. "Sally, is it true that your first word was your species name?" She asked. "Yeah. But I know more words now. I can speak like a normal person." Sally replied. "Sally, is it true that you can use Pokemon Moves, and you have the Ability 'Trace'?" She asked. "Yeah, but I only use them for helping others!" Sally stated. "Sally, have you slept in the same bed with your father?" She stated, and upon hearing half of the sentence, I accidentally crushed part of the chair with my false hand. "Only when I have nightmares. Besides, Mommy has me close to her when that happens. She hugs a lot." Sally said. "Sally, you just saw your 'Dad' destroy part of that chair. Has he ever dealt you with any of that anger?" She said. "No…" Sally said, nervously. "Are you sure? Because he seems to have a lot of anger in him. Are you lying to protect him, an abuser?" She said, digging for a lie for her lie. "No, Daddy never hurt me! Go away!" Sally said, forming a Reflect in front of her. "Why are you doing this? I thought you only used your p-" The other lawyer started off before the Judge interrupted her, yelling, "Counselor, you are in contempt! Bailiff, remove her from my courtroom at once!"

* * *

After the state got a different lawyer, and Sally was crying into my shoulder, The Judge declared that we would reconvene tomorrow, and that any testimony by Connor or Sally could not be called upon. We left, making sure that all of the Sons left, and simply went to bed. That night, Arlene and I slept with our arms and legs intwined, never wanting to let go. "Daddy?" I heard from behind me after a while. I turned my body, seeing the time was Midnight and Sally was looking at me, her stuffed Teddiursa in her arms. "Hey, Sally. What's wrong?" I asked her, half asleep. "I had a nightmare..." She started off, and after what she'd been through today, it was understandable. I picked her up, making sure her favorite stuffed animal was with her, laid her between Arlene and I, and we slept, protecting our daughter.

* * *

After three lawyers, Missy being upset again and Arlene translating Missy and Tig's relationship, the Judge ruled in our favor, thereby overturning the law that had passed. We all cheered in joy, able to keep our relationships, no matter what the government says. Arlene and I left the courthouse, satisfied with our victory, and we sealed it with a passionate kiss...

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A.N. Hey guys! This is the final chapter in Arlene that I finished today. I wanted it to have a few extras, but I just think this is perfect the way it is right now. Don't worry, there will be more involving these characters, but in a new, alternate storyline. Tune in next time for the next story, "_Armor."_**


End file.
